This invention is directed to new and useful improvements in hair styling apparatus and in particular to hand-held electrically heated curling irons having vapor generating means.
Electric curling irons for styling and setting the hair of the user are well-known. Certain of these devices include elongated casings having one end comprising the handle portion and the opposite end provided with a cylindrical shaped heated operative portion. Clamp or clip means are usually provided on the casing which are pivoted to the handle and function upon manipulation of the pivoted end thereof to clamp a tuft or lock of hair to the heated portion of the iron. The curling iron is then rotated in the hand of the user to wind the hair about the iron with the heat of the iron causing the formation of the curl when the hair is released from the implement.
As mentioned in certain of these devices means are provided for emitting the vapor such as through openings in the heated portion of the iron and which vapor assists in forming a more soft and well-shaped curl. Typical of the prior art devices for accomplishing these ends include reservoir means in the handle portion of the instrument for storing the liquid to be vaporized. Hand-operated valve means are provided for releasing the liquid from the handle to the heated element for causing vapor to be generated when the liquid contacts the heated element. In other devices the liquid reservoir is provided in the forward end of the casing and is provided with an absorbent wick which is adapted to be moved into contact with the heated element within the casing for generating vapor preferably steam. In these known devices excessive manipulation of the casing and associated parts thereof is required to obtain the desired vaporization which causes general inconvenience to the user. Further disadvantages of these known type devices is that the location and structure of the vapor generating means results in less efficient heating of the implement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hair styling device.
It is a further object to provide a novel electric hair curling iron having novel means for generating and emitting vapor such as steam therefrom.
A further object is to provide a novel steam hair curler iron having a novel heat and steam generating means which include a novel actuator arrangement in the casing for effecting the steam generation.
A further object is to provide a novel hair styling appliance which includes novel electrical cord connector means to allow for swiveling rotation of the implement in the hand of the user without interference with the appliance power cord.
A still further object is to provide a novel hair styling device that results in more efficient assembly procedure effecting a cost in both savings and in parts.